


Would You Like Some Pork?

by Poemwriter90



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemwriter90/pseuds/Poemwriter90
Summary: “I’m alright. I was just wondering, would you like some pork?” You said, glancing over at Clint, before looking back at Steve. He gave you a confused look, looking around the kitchen, your wink at Clint not going unnoticed.
“What’s going on with you two?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing.
“Nothing’s going on, Stevie….just a little joke between friends.” You smiled, giving him the most innocent look you could muster. Steve left soon after, still looking unconvinced. You and Clint waited until he was out of earshot, before laughing so hard that your chest ached.
“You should ask him that every time you see him, (Y/N). For at least two weeks.” Clint gasped, wiping his eyes.
“Do you think he’d ever figure out what it means?“ You inquired, wondering what Steve would say if he knew what you and Clint were joking about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: an uncomfortable amount of fluff. pregnancy mention, at the end. Also, in Greek Comedies, pork is slang for vagina. I recommend not listening to urban dictionary’s definition. This came from a conversation that I had with my friend.

“Hey, Steve, how’s it going?” You inquired, as he walked into the kitchen. You and Clint had been talking about something that you both shared an interest in-Ancient Greece, and their comedies.

“I’m doing well, (Y/N). How are you?” Steve asked.

“I’m alright. I was just wondering, would you like some pork?” You said, glancing over at Clint, before looking back at Steve. He gave you a confused look, looking around the kitchen, your wink at Clint not going unnoticed.

“What’s going on with you two?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing.

“Nothing’s going on, Stevie….just a little joke between friends.” You smiled, giving him the most innocent look you could muster. Steve left soon after, still looking unconvinced. You and Clint waited until he was out of earshot, before laughing so hard that your chest ached.

“You should ask him that every time you see him, (Y/N). For at least two weeks.” Clint gasped, wiping his eyes.

“Do you think he’d ever figure out what it means?“ You inquired, wondering what Steve would say if he knew what you and Clint were joking about. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t. If he ever asked me what it meant, I’d just deny knowing.” Clint responded, leaning against the counter.

“What will you give me if I do it?” You asked, walking over and standing in front of him.

“I’ll do the dishes every day for month,” Clint smiled, knowing how much you disliked doing the dishes. “After every meal." 

"Make it two months and you have a deal.” You replied. 

“Deal.” Clint said, and the two of you shook hands. You headed off towards your room, thinking about the bet that you had just made with Clint.

“Shit.” You muttered, thinking about what you had just gotten yourself into. Steve would surely figure it out at some point, wouldn’t he?

“Language, (Y/N).” Steve’s soft voice said, from behind you.

“Steve,” You gasped, jumping slightly and smacking his arm. “What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?”

“Sorry, (Y/N). I was just wondering if you’d been briefed on the mission for tomorrow?” Steve inquired.

“Oh. Yes. I have been.” You responded.

“Okay, good. By the way….I wasn’t sneaking. I did try to get your attention, but you were apparently so deep in thought that you didn’t hear me. What were you thinking about, anyway?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall.

“I wasn’t thinking about anything,” You quickly said, feeling your cheeks heat up. “Just about what tomorrow will be like.”

“Oh, is that it?” Steve murmured.

“Yes, that’s it,” You answered, straightening up. “I better go and prepare.” You said, starting to turn.

“By the way, Steve,” You said, turning back towards him. “Would you like some pork?”

“What….?” Steve asked, a puzzled look settling on his face. You turned back towards your room, your lips moving into a smile. You fell asleep quickly that night, and woke even more quickly, the anticipation of the mission hyping you up. You, Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Steve departed soon after breakfast, heading for a secret Hydra base that had been discovered a few days earlier. During the flight, Clint sidled over to you, a sly smile on his face.

“So, (Y/N), have you had the opportunity to ask Steve about pork, lately?” He inquired.

“I asked him last night. You should’ve seen the look on his face, Clint,” You replied, smiling back at him. “He looked so confused.”

“Go ask him now. Natasha’s piloting now, and Steve’s sitting all by his lonesome. Go up behind him, get really close, and whisper in his ear.” Clint said.

“Clint, I’m not so sure….” You started to say, wondering if this was going too far. “Okay, I’ll do it.” You walked quietly towards Steve, leaned down behind him, your mouth right next to his ear, and, in as soft a voice as you could muster, and whispered to him,

“Hey, Steve….do you want some pork?” Steve jumped, his hand reaching out behind him and clamping down on your wrist.

“(Y/N), oh, I’m sorry.” Steve whispered, releasing you.

“It’s fine, Steve. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. Sorry about that.” You muttered, hiding your wrist behind your back and gingerly rubbing it.

“Are you going to tell me what that means, ever?” Steve inquired, his gaze focused on you. You nearly caved under his gaze, and confessed what it meant. Taking a deep breath, you composed yourself.

“Maybe someday, Stevie.” You smirked, heading back towards Clint. He smiled at you, a knowing look in his eyes. You shrugged back, taking your seat as the plane started its descent. The mission went smoothly, and you were soon headed back to the Tower. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against your seat, worn out after staying up for so long. You opened one when you felt the seat next to you move, and nodded your head at Steve, before shutting your eyes.

“Hey, (Y/N), are you doing okay?” Steve asked. You opened your eyes, surprised to find concern etched into his features.

“Yeah, Steve, I’m good. Just wiped out.” You replied, pulling your legs up to your chest and leaning the side of your face on them, watching Steve.

“It was nice, having a fairly easy mission, wasn’t it?” Steve inquired.

“Yeah, it was. Did Nat say how much longer until we’re home?” You asked.

“She said about a couple more hours. Are you going to get some rest for the rest of the trip?” Steve inquired. You sleepily nodded, and Steve’s lips moved into a slight smile.

“Before you go, Steve….would you like some pork?” You quietly joked.

“Someday, (Y/N), I’ll find out what that means.” Steve quietly said, standing and walking towards Clint and Bucky. When you next awoke, it was to Steve carefully placing you in your bed, and covering you with a blanket.

“Thank you, Steve.” You whispered, curling up on your side.

“You’re welcome, (Y/N). Sleep well. You did good today.” Steve quietly said, turning and leaving. You drifted off to an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the mission you’d been on. It had been an easy one, true, but something about it unnerved you. You awoke the next morning, still tired, and blearily made your way to the kitchen. Clint was standing there, his back to you, his hands raised to a Steve who’s very posture screamed intimidation. He was leaning over the man, asking him a question.

“I don’t know, man. Have you asked her straight out what it means?” Clint asked.

“Of course I have-damn, no I haven’t.” Steve responded.

“Language, Stevie,” You quietly said, walking by him and Clint. “Why are you two up so early?”

“It’s not early, (Y/N)….it’s noon.” Steve replied.

“Really?” You inquired, glancing at the two of them over the refrigerator door, while reaching in and grabbing a water bottle.

“Yeah. Are you feeling okay?” Steve asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

“I am, Steve, just tired. I’m going to head back to bed.” You responded. Clint coughed slightly as you were walking by, and you turned to look at him. He nudged his head slightly towards Steve, and you turned, looking him over.

“Hey, Steve….do you want some pork?” You quietly asked, winking at him. Steve rolled his eyes slightly, his lips moving into a slight smile. You headed back to your room, able to hear Steve trying to convince Clint to tell him what it meant. Crawling into bed, you curled up under the covers, and drifted off to sleep. A loud knocking woke you a little while later, and you turned over, pulling the blankets over your head and groaning.

“Who is it, FRIDAY?” You inquired.

“It’s Mr. Rogers, Miss (Y/N).” FRIDAY informed you.

“Thank you.” You replied, pushing yourself out of bed. You stumbled towards your door, yawning and rubbing your eyes.

“What’s up, Steve?” You asked, after opening your door.

“Well, (Y/N), I managed to get it out of Clint that your questions about pork are related to Greek Comedies, and then I looked it up,” Steve said, smiling mischievously at you. You felt your cheeks heating up, and wondered to yourself what he’d found. “If what you wanted was to ask me if I wanted you….you could’ve just said.” 

“Steve Rogers! I….what….Steve!” You gasped, your cheeks heating up to the point that you felt as if you might faint. You stared at him for a moment, before reaching out, taking a hold of his shirt, and tugging him into your room. He followed you, smiling at your red cheeks and the smile on your face. The two of you ended up on your bed, Steve’s body pressed against yours. When you left your room a few hours later and went to the kitchen, Clint was there, a smirk on his face.

“So, Steve, (Y/N), did you two have fun? I can see that Steve found out what you meant, asking him if he wanted pork.” Clint said, looking over you two. You blushed, glancing up at Steve.

“Thanks for helping me out, Clint. I’ve been trying to think of a way to ask (Y/N) out for a while.” Steve responded, smiling over at him.

“What? That was all to find a way to ask me out?” You gasped, looking between the two. Steve nodded, his smile slowly being replaced a look of guilt.

“Sorry, doll.” Steve murmured.

“Sorry? Nope, you don’t get to say sorry. You get to take over what Clint was going to do if I won our bet.” You replied.

“What was Clint going to do?” Steve inquired.

“Wash the dishes.” You replied. Steve nodded, looking chastised. For the next two weeks, Steve could be found at the sink, his arms buried in suds. You were often with him, keeping him company and occasionally helping him by drying the dishes.

“You know….I should really thank Clint for helping to get us together.” You murmured, flipping through the photo album of you and Steve.

“I think it would’ve taken forever if I was just left to my own devices.” Steve quietly said, wrapping an arm around you, and pressing a gentle kiss to your temple. 

“I’m glad it didn’t.” You replied, moving closer to him. He placed a gentle hand on your slightly swelling belly, and you smiled to yourself, feeling safe and at home.


End file.
